


抱抱的艺术 / The Mechanics of a Hug

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim猜测说：“那么。这是……呃，一种抱抱花粉？”<br/>Bruce只是耸耸肩说：“差不多。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	抱抱的艺术 / The Mechanics of a Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mechanics of a Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26612) by incogneat-oh. 



> Permission / 授权  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

**微警告：** 这是一篇Hurt/Comfort文，文中涉及情绪消沉、自杀想法。呃，但其实比听起来得要萌得多？

~*~

Tim回到蝙蝠洞的时候，已经精疲力竭，累到骨子里，但感觉还不错。

今晚的工作可以说相当有成果，各个方面都令人振奋。Tim熬过了好几个星期艰难痛苦的监视任务后，终于到手了扳倒一个残暴的贩毒团伙所需的情报。他还阻止了四起抢劫未遂案件、两起强奸未遂，还有一起持械抢劫。（家啊，甜蜜的家，是吧Bruce？）

他全身肌肉僵硬，再次弄伤了自己的肩膀，还多了好几块新瘀伤，不过像这样的晚上，他做出了自己的贡献。所以没错，他感觉很好。

他跳下摩托车，伸展了一下肢体，往Bruce的方向看了一眼。Bruce坐在蝙蝠电脑前工作，他没转过身，也没和Tim打招呼，不过这也没什么非同寻常的。他看起来很专注，甚至比平时还专注。所以Tim决定不去打扰他。

他正走过去要冲澡，洗掉城市和汗水留下的味道，突然站住不动了。

Dick，夜翼——制服褪到了腰际，上半身套着一件褪色的旧T恤，坐在医疗区的床上。他弓着身子，胳膊肘抵在膝盖上，双手抱头，光着脚踩在冰冷的石头地面上。

Tim心里立刻涌起熟悉的恐慌感，那一瞬间他惊恐得心跳都要停了，他感觉自己僵住了足足有一个世纪那么久。然后他扯下自己的头罩往前走，匆忙之前差点儿被自己绊倒，他连忙问，脑子几乎赶不上嘴巴的速度：“Dick？怎么——告诉我——”

他大哥突然剧烈地抖了一下，双眼睁圆，瞳孔有些放大，在他苍白的脸上显得明显。他原本抱着头，这时双手颓然地垂到身体两边。

Bruce说：“如果是我就不会靠得太近，Tim。”与此同时，Dick突然踉跄地往前扑，抓住了他的腰，把他向前扯。

Tim特别没形象地发出了一声 **哼啊啊** 的叫声，然后——

——然后他坐在了Dick的腿上。

“早就告诉你了。”Bruce嘟囔一声， **而这时他依然面对着电脑** 。

“Bu——Bruce，怎么——？”Tim挣扎了一下，很轻，很没诚意，因为他不能确定Dick现在的状态，而且说真的， **到底怎么回事** ？

“Dick遭遇了毒藤。”Bruce陈述事实说道。然后Tim立刻就停止了挣扎。他特别小心翼翼地保持一动不动，惊讶地张开嘴。“他被我们从未遇到过的东西袭击了。”

“这不是……？”Tim尴尬地试探着说。他肯定没有脸红，因为他可是一名义警，他什么场面都能控制。

“不是那种东西。”Bruce确认说。他从蝙蝠电脑前稍微转过身，看了一眼Tim特别尴尬地横坐在Dick膝盖上的样子。“是不是，Dick？”

“没错，”Dick小声说着，把Tim抱得更紧了一点。

Tim打量了一下他们两个，Tim没见过Dick这么垂头丧气，双手紧紧地箍住他；Bruce兴致盎然还有一些关切地观察他们，于此同时他身后的计算机正在分析血液样本。

Tim猜测说：“那么。这是……呃，一种抱抱花粉？”

Bruce只是耸耸肩说：“差不多。”

Tim微微扭动起来，眉头皱得紧紧的，又说道：“所以。你只是……特别想抱抱吗，Dick？”

Dick摇摇头，额头埋进Tim的肩窝里，说：“没有那么简单。”

“经常有人说我是个相当聪明的年轻人。”Tim挑起眉毛说。“要不要说出来试试看？”

Dick摇摇头，把脸藏在红罗宾制服的背后，所以Tim看不见他的眼睛。这件事情有点儿奇怪。

Tim没想到Bruce说话了，他说：“他没有与其他人有直接身体接触的时候，就会特别消沉。”

“真的？”Tim用胳膊肘推了推Dick，感觉Dick贴在他后背点了点头。

“你知道……那种压倒一切的抑郁的感觉吗？就像，”Dick咬了咬嘴唇，说。“感觉就是。有真实的重量压在身上。几乎无法呼吸？”

“是，”Tim轻柔地说，略带苦笑。“不过我有点儿希望你没体会过。”

Dick耸耸肩，说：“我没办法。当我……就像是，所有糟糕的事情，所有糟糕的念头，就。一直一直不停。我曾经犯过的所有错误——”他停住了，咽了口唾沫。Tim在他怀里努力调整自己的姿势。Dick摇摇头，声音低了下去，几乎是耳语般地说：“差一点就把车开下了Gotham桥。不得不……不停提醒我自己，那不过是花粉的影响。”

Tim全身抖了一下，不过他暂时把自己的恐慌推到一边，等他之后有时间再自己焦虑。（像这样恐怖的事情值得他全神贯注，因为 **Dick。** ）

Dick继续往下说，声音稍微变得坚强一些：“不过，你在这儿让我感觉好多了。我简直没法告诉你，因为你在这里，我感觉比之前好了多少。”

“Bruce，你怎么能做到不抱抱你儿子的？”Tim叹了口气，终于恢复了过来。“说真的。”

“我不知道他有什么问题。”Dick说。很显然他在尽力，但他依然还没完全恢复到平时的自己。“我明明很可爱。”

“就当我不在这里。”Bruce背对着他们俩说。“我接下来要进行重复检验，确定这种花粉并不致命，如果您二位不介意的话。”Bruce在讽刺。嗷。

“他那么说只是因为他情商发育不良。”Tim像是在舞台上一般夸张地低声说，然后感觉到Dick埋在他头发里笑起来。

Bruce哼了一声，手指在键盘上飞舞，不过Tim还是没漏掉他那一瞬间赞赏的表情。

然后Tim轻轻地把Dick推开，从他腿上滑下来。

Dick睁大眼睛，恐慌极了，试图把他固定在原地，不过Tim说：“就一秒钟，Dick。我发誓我哪里也不去。我只是——”他说着解开自己的斗篷，团成一团，然后丢到地上。他拉着Dick的双手，搭在自己肩膀上，鼓励地对他露出微笑。然后Tim摸索着解开自己的子弹带、腰带，脱下手套。他把这些都丢在地上，让它们堆在一起。“我的斗篷勒得我有点儿喘不过气，”他解释说，然后任由Dick把他重新拉回到床上，坐在他大腿上。“我是觉得，既然我可能得在这里呆上一会儿，我最好把自己弄舒服一点，不是吗？”

“你是最好的，Timmy。”Dick有些伤感地小声说，他的呼吸喷在Tim脖颈间，有些发痒。

Tim不由得抱紧了Dick，下巴搭在他那丛黑发间。他知道Bruce在密切观察他们，不过他不在乎。他只希望Dick能恢复正常。

~*~

“其实啊，Dick，”Tim很平常地说。“现在感觉起来和平时没太大不同。”

“你是说坐在我腿上？”Dick似乎没听明白。

“我是不是最好不要呆在这里妨碍你们互诉衷肠？”

“成熟点，Bruce。”Tim说。他稍稍暂停了一会儿，然后继续说。“我的腰带丢在一边了，不然我早就对你丢蝙蝠镖了。”

“收到。”

“总而言之，”Tim特别高贵地坐直身体，尽管他现在坐在大哥腿上。他现在继续对Dick说话。“我想说的是你巡逻后的八爪鱼擒抱。”

“别埋怨我啦，”Dick现在已经笑起来，说。尽管他现在的笑容远不如平时那么灿烂、那么明亮，但毕竟还是笑容。“我一般都是瞄准了练习垫子的。”

“你不可能每次都命中目标，”Tim略带讽刺地说。

“我说了我很抱歉——”

“你害得我手肘骨折，Dick。”Tim现在也忍不住笑起来，发现Dick明显好多了，让他忍不住如释重负，简直欢欣鼓舞起来。Dick看起来比之前脸色好多了，而且举动言行都慢慢恢复到原来的他。“ **到现在下雨的时候我的胳膊肘都还会疼** 。”

“你想让我说多少次啊？”

“我不想要你道歉。”Tim笑得有些上气不接下气地说。“问题的关键更多是你 **继续为了抱抱把我摔倒** 。”

Dick搂紧了他，透过自己的黑发抬头看着他，嘴唇微翘，说：“承认吧，你喜欢的。”

“我是唯一一个不会因此掐你的神经的人的这个事实——”

“父亲。”Damian怀疑地开口，声音在蝙蝠洞里回响。男孩儿就站在不远处，双手搭在腰间，有些惊恐地张着大眼睛看着他们，哪怕隔着他的多米诺面具的白色镜片都能看得出来。

Tim微微变了脸色。

“您怎么还能允许这些…… **低能儿** ，留在蝙蝠洞里？”他红着脸、有些怒不可遏地吼道。

“你好啊，Damian。”

“他们在亵渎这里，父亲！光、光是Drake决定跟Grayson鬼、 **鬼混** 就已经够糟糕了，但是 **在这里** ？”

“Damian，在你了解事实之前闭上嘴。”Bruce转脸看着男孩儿严厉地说。Damian立刻萎缩了下去，突然之间这个套在明亮的制服里的小家伙看起来特别得小。“我可不是这么教你的。”

“是的，父亲。”Damian避开了所有人的目光，说。

“向Tim道歉。”

“但是——！”

“没关系的，Bruce。”Tim有些尴尬地小声说，但Bruce没理他。Dick抱紧了他，这感觉不就像是他在安慰Tim嘛，哪怕他自己是在现在这个状态下。

“ **我刚才的话不是建议** ，Damian。你现在应该对这个家庭表现出一点尊重了。”

接下来大家陷入了尴尬漫长的沉默中。看起来Damian在努力地蓄力。

“对不起，Drake。”他最后终于气鼓鼓地说。

“如果你过来一下下，我们就扯平了，”Tim说。

Damian很怀疑他，不过他父亲没有出言制止，所以他小心翼翼地靠过去。Tim催促他快一点儿，Damian重重地踏着脚站到两步开外，小脸上皱着，特别夸张地撅着嘴。

然后Tim抓住了孩子的兜帽，动作异常流畅地从Dick腿上爬下来，同时把Damian塞给他。

Dick抱紧了还没明白怎么回事的小小义警，Tim优雅地鞠躬致意，说：“现在呈献给您的是罗宾第5版。四磅半的小身体里塞了十磅的坏脾气，轻巧便携，满足您全部的抱抱需求。”他对Dick一笑，说：“现在我去冲个澡、换身衣服，好吗？”

“Drake——！”

“乖乖闭嘴抱抱你哥哥，Damian，我很快就回来。”

“ **父亲** ！”

“你运气不太好哦，小鬼，你爸爸这次是站在我这头的。”Tim特别明显地丢来一个 **飞眼** ，没错，Damian接下来会成倍地报复回去。比方说砍他的头，有可能。

“那么小D，”Dick假装冷淡地说。“你今天的巡逻尚好？”

Tim走去冲澡，手里已经被送上了干净衣服和毛巾（Alfred是Tim最喜欢的人，官方认证，永恒不变），听见Bruce说：“Dick撞上了毒藤。我现在正在给他做测试，但看起来他像是被——呃，Tim是怎么叫的来着？——‘抱抱花粉’击中了。”

Dick嘟囔着解释说：“那东西可没有听起来那么可爱。”

“你在开玩笑吗，Grayson？”Damian惊恐地说。“这简直是噩梦好吗！”

~*~

没过多久Tim就重新回到蝙蝠洞里，一身神清气爽，穿着运动裤和Dick的旧上衣（Tim很早以前就征用了）。他手里还拿着一块蓬松柔软到极致，完全与蝙蝠洞的整体风格不搭的毛巾，一边擦头发，一边走到Bruce和电脑边。

“结果怎么样？”

“看起来这是一种植物成分，会直接干预大脑边缘系统。”

Tim强忍住叹气的冲动。有时候真的很难分清楚，Bruce究竟是太专注了，所以忘记他周围人都不是傻瓜，还是他只是在冷幽默。“还有别的吗？”

Bruce浏览着在屏幕上飞快滚动的文字。嘟哝了一声。

Tim靠在控制台上，手指点着自己下巴，有点儿犹豫地开口说：“我在想。”

他的导师转过头，认真地看着他。Tim被他这么看得有些脸红，不过Bruce很久以前就明白了，Tim的意见通常都很值得他留心。

他清了清嗓子，说：“呃，你知道Dick是个很典型的……呃，感情外露的人？”

Dick在医疗床那边动了动，刚刚发出半个音节，就被打断了——“别 **企图** 否认，Grayson。”

Dick无可奈何地耸耸肩，把Damian抱得更紧了一些。

……嗷，没想到那个迷你杀手被Dick抱在怀里，没那么暴力的时候，竟然这么可爱。

“总而言之，”Tim推开那个念头，继续往下说。“所以我想到，也许缓解Dick的症状的并不是肢体接触。可能只是因为Dick在感觉消沉的时候，就会选择这种安慰的方式。呃，就像是Damian会选择无差别地顶嘴、出言不逊。就像是我会选择避开其他人。而你。”Bruce扬起眉毛。“呃。”

“一边看《风月俏佳人》【注1】一边吃巧克力冰淇淋。”Dick插话说。

Bruce转脸去瞪自己的大儿子。过了一会儿，正在Tim微微、微微地有些惊慌的时候，Bruce开口，低沉缓慢地说：“只有那一次。而且那个时候遥控器坏了。”

他话音落下后又是一阵沉默，三个年轻的义警努力琢磨蝙蝠侠究竟是不是认真的。然后Dick笑着哼了一声，Bruce也翘起嘴唇。他转过头看向Tim，示意他继续。

Tim忍住笑意，说：“我只是在想也许这值得调查。对Dick而言，肢体接触和爱抚是他的安全毯【注2】，很显然他的典型反应被这种物质放大了……所以我认为，无论他通常从肢体接触和爱抚中汲取怎样的安慰，应该也随之被放大了。”

Bruce点点头，说：“这样就能说得通了。你们几个孩子回来之后，他好转的速度简直令人无法相信。”他的目光回到计算机上，Tim微微地放松了一些。“无论如何，等待这种反应自然消解看起来并不会对身体造成损害。我们接下来可以着手研发解毒剂。于此同时，我估计我们可以继续观察Dick，看看还能不能发现什么。”

“我就在这儿呢，”Dick哀怨地说。他停顿了一会儿，然后接着说：“你的临床态度真是糟糕透了。”

Tim走到医疗床边，光着脚踩在冰冷的石头地面上。“好了，Damian，接下来就我来接手了。”

“谢天谢地，”Damian说，不过多半是出于形象问题。然后，在他以为Tim没在看到时候，Damian微微红着脸，在他大哥的脸颊上飞快啄了一口，然后从他腿上滑下去。

“谢谢你陪着我，小D。”Dick微笑着说，一边把听话的Tim拉到自己身边。他让Tim回到自己大腿上，坐好，叹了口气，说：“抱着你坐在我腿上感觉好得多，Damian。Timmy的屁股肉太少，有点硌。”

Damian露出一脸反感的表情，说：“有关Drake的这一部分情报我一点儿都不想知道。”

Tim对他吐舌头，Dick顺手把他抱紧了。

Damian一边小声自言自语一边走去洗澡。Bruce说：“你们这些小子没有必要留在蝙蝠洞里。你们可以上楼去休息。”

Tim半转过头，低头看着Dick的眼睛，说：“你要不要试试看能不能睡着？”

Dick不太自在地耸耸肩，突然又显露出担忧沮丧的表情，然后Tim意识到了自己的错误。

“但你得到我的房间睡，”他皱着眉头补充说。“你的房间简直就是台风灾区。”

他大哥那一瞬间如释重负的样子简直让人心疼，Tim忍不住稍稍用力抱紧了他。他不喜欢看见Dick这么脆弱的样子。

Dick没有立刻回答，看起来还有点犹豫，于是Tim说：“如果你不想睡觉，我们也可以熬夜看爱情喜剧电影【注3】什么的，看你怎么想。”温柔。真诚。（Dick对狗狗眼从来没有抵抗力。）

Dick张开嘴，正要说话，却被Bruce打断了。他面无表情地说：“我不能相信任何罪犯曾经被你们两个吓倒过。”

Tim和Dick不约而同地转脸看向他们的养父，不高兴地皱着眉头。“嘿。”Dick愤慨地说。“我穿着那条绿色鳞片小短裤都吓倒过罪犯好吗，B，你不能低估了我的凶恶程度。”

“我们上楼去吧，Dick。”Tim说，他们两个成功地一起从医疗床上跳起来，努力往楼梯方向挪动。

Bruce从椅子上站起来，转过身，观察着他们，然后说：“你想吐吗，Dick？”

Dick皱起脸，不过他还没来得及回答，Tim就关切地问他：“你感觉恶心吗？”

“不，”他撅着嘴回答，然后对Bruce说：“B，别想——”

Bruce解释道：“在Dick还小的时候，他心情不好就容易呕吐。”

“这是我听过的最可怜同时也是最可爱的事情了。”Tim说，与此同时Dick说：

“这就是为了《风月俏佳人》那事？我可没有像是发糖果一样透露 **你的** 秘密，Bruce。”

Bruce没有搭理他们两个，只是说：“Tim，如果他的情况发生变化就通知我。”

然后他往前走，一手搭在Dick肩膀上，亲了亲他的额头。Dick咧嘴笑起来，依然抱着Tim，说：“真的假的，B？从我的日历来看，你下一次父爱爆发还得等四个半月呢。”

“晚安，Dick，”Bruce既宠爱又恼火地说，然后，“Tim，别以为你逃得开。”Tim几乎差点儿就往后缩了，听到这句话愧疚地全身一震，然后努力制止自己拖着Dick离开的冲动。Bruce弯下腰，在Tim额头上也亲了一口，（ _老爸老爸_ **老爸** _老爸_ ），好心地对他脸颊上的红色什么都没说。

“‘我不能相信任何罪犯曾经被你吓倒过’。”Dick重复着Bruce刚才的话，辛辣地讽刺说。Tim尴尬地小声念叨了一句晚安，把脸藏在Dick的肩窝里。“多么温情的家庭场景哦。”

Bruce哼了一声，几乎算得上一声轻笑，然后就回到计算机前。很显然他们可以走了。“睡个好觉，儿子们。”

Dick耸耸肩，舒服地抱紧了Tim，然后他们开始用这种别扭的姿势往楼上移动。

~*~

Tim努力地写报告。不过他的努力没收到什么效果。

他额头都皱起来了，他知道，但是没办法。他们靠着Tim的床头，坐在床上。Tim依然坐在Dick大腿上，努力打字。Dick的一只胳膊紧紧地圈住他的腰，另一只手则摸索着他的T恤袖口。好消息是Dick现在已经几乎完全正常了。

除了抱抱、除了必须保持身体接触这部分。

不过话说回来，Dick差不多一贯这样。

而且，尽管Tim对他大哥现在状况好转如释重负，但——

“你知道吗，你脖子后面有雀斑哦？”

——绝对不是什么理想的工作环境。

“什么？”

“雀斑。在脖子上。就在这里——”Dick的手在他说的地方抚过。他的手停顿了一下，然后继续在那边流连不去。“真可爱。被你的制服藏起来了，因为在斗篷没遮住的地方，你完全没长。”

Tim没回答他，专注地写报告。他只需要把他对那个毒枭的调查写成详细报告，然后他今晚的工作就结束了——

他脖子上的那只手离开了，然后Dick的胳膊像是蛇一般绕过他……把他的手从键盘上拉开了。

Tim不得不停下来，抬起头。他叹了口气，感觉Dick温暖的呼吸就吹拂在他所谓的雀斑上。Dick把他的手拉到脸前，仔细地查看他的手。他摸索每个指甲的形状，一根手指抚摸过所有的伤疤和老茧。终于，Tim意识到Dick短时间内不打算放开他的手，他 **又** 叹了口气，开始用一只手打字。

然后他感觉到Dick亲吻他的指关节，不得不再次停止工作。

“你在吸引我的注意。”他不是在问Dick。

“我只是有点儿无聊了。”Dick听起来有点儿愧疚地说。“抱歉，Timmy。”他停了一会儿，解释说：“通过一个人的手就可以了解关于这个人很多事情，你知道吗？”他又稍微等了一小会儿，这次时间更短。“你的手很漂亮。”

“再给我10分钟就好，Dick。”Tim说。不过没有人打扰他的话，他大概6分钟多一点儿就能写完。“你可以等10分钟的，对吗？然后我今晚的工作就结束了。”

“嗯。”Dick说，然后把脸埋在Tim的T恤背后，微微动弹一下，用两只手抱住Tim。

他现在似乎感觉很舒服，所以Tim继续开始工作。

~*~

正正好好的6分14秒之后，Tim说：“好了，已经上传到蝙蝠电脑上。”然后阖上了笔记本电脑的盖子。

“比说好的10分钟久。”Dick抱怨说，声音埋在Tim的衣服里，闷闷的。

“你这离事实真相差远了。”Tim笑道，他微微躲开一些，转过身看着Dick。他仔细地看了他一会儿，问：“你还好吗？”

“嗯哼，”Dick微笑着对他说。“实际上可以说相当好，Timbo。”

“那太好了。”他停下来想了想，然后继续问：“那么我要去刷牙，你是跟我一起去，还是呆在这里？”

Dick皱起眉头，说：“我现在感觉不错。我就留在这里。”

Tim说：“太走运了。我本来不想说的，但我恐怕不得不小解。”然后Dick笑起来。

他的胳膊缓缓地、不情不愿地松开，手指微微抽动，似乎想要重新抓住Tim。

“你确定没问题？”他小心地问。“我5分钟之内就回来。”

Dick彻底松开怀抱作为回答，Tim鼓励地对他微笑。然后，Tim从他腿上滑下去，转身，飞快地，有些不确定地，在他额头上亲了一下。然后他就走到浴室里。

等Tim回到卧室的时候，Dick侧身缩成一团，黑发散落在枕头上。他穿着T恤和短裤，看起来很舒服。Tim差点以为Dick一定已经睡着了。然后，他惊人地迟钝地，听见了低低的声音，发现了那宽阔的肩膀微微的抖动。

Dick在 **哭** 。

Tim几乎下意识地就冲到床边，说：“Dick？Dick，怎么——是——？”

“我知道这是毒素的作用……”Tim坐在床上，一手扶住大哥的肩膀，Dick有些嘶哑地开口说，“我知道，我的确知道。这……太傻了，但是我……”

Tim叹了口气，往Dick身边挪了挪，张开双臂抱住他，一手插进他浓密的黑发里，他看着那双浅蓝色的含着泪水的眼睛，说：“嗯，说的没错。其他人在毒藤的毒素作用下都没有做过任何奇怪的事情。”

他这句话换来了一声嗝，可本该是惹Dick发笑才对，Tim没办法了。他完全不知道应该做什么。眼泪不受控制地从他哥哥的脸上滑过，然后落下， **他完全不知道应该做什么** 。

“这感觉糟糕透了，Timmy。”Dick闭上眼睛，低声说。他无力地拉着Tim的衣服。“感觉是……悲伤还有无助还有孤独还有自我厌恶还有 **被抛弃** 还有所有曾经有过的负面情绪都、都聚集到一起。我知道这 **不是真的** ，我知道一切都很好。我以为我能、能承受，你在这里的时候我感觉很好但就。突然就全部雪崩一般。感觉有仿佛有真实的重量，我、我不能——”

Tim非常不擅长于此。他很清楚。他像是没有地图又迷了路，因为他母亲对关爱的理解就是在一臂之外的距离帮他整理头发，然后不耐烦地啧嘴。因为Bruce选择沉默，或是在特别糟糕的晚上拍拍他的肩膀。他一片茫然，他唯一能想到的，就是 **如果是Dick他会怎么做** ？如果情况逆转了，Dick会做什么？

所以他抱紧了他，有点儿以为会遭遇反抗，但 **当然不会** 因为这是Dick。然后他亲了亲他，三次，四次，亲在额角。他们两个人沉默地拥抱了很长时间，然后他轻声问：“你想聊一聊吗？”

“不。”Dick又打了个嗝，把脸埋进Tim衣服的图案里。“我不想说话，呃。”

听到这里，Tim往后退了退，看清楚大哥的脸。“ **你** 感觉不想说话？”他难以置信地问。“我完全不知道我在做什么！我做这种事情糟糕透了，Dick，对不起。”

Dick把他拖回身边，重新把脸埋在Tim窄窄的小胸口，鼻子重重地吸了吸。他有些闷闷地说：“你最完美了，Tim。永远都是。”

“你想要纸巾吗？”Tim终于忍不住问。他慢慢地轻轻地用手拍着Dick的头发。就像是他难过的时候Dick做的那样。（他希望他做得没错。）

“你能不动就够到纸巾吗？”

“呃，不能。”

“那就不要。”

Tim微微笑了起来，然后亲了亲Dick的头发。他稍微抱紧了一些，说：“我就在这儿，好吗？我哪儿也不去。”

过了很长一会儿。Dick说：“抱歉，我把鼻涕抹在你衣服上了。”

“这是 **你的** 衣服，严格来说。而且一点儿鼻涕而已，我又不会死。”Tim咬着嘴唇犹豫起来。有点儿尴尬。房间里有些昏暗，他闭上眼睛，说：“我知道我通常不会这么说，Dick，但是……你知道我有多爱你，是不是？呃，这可真难为情。”

他依然没睁开眼睛，不过他感觉到Dick微微往后仰，然后亲了亲他下巴下面的那块皮肤。“我也爱你，Timbo。永远，好吗？”

Dick现在已经不哭了，不过他把沾着眼泪的脸贴到弟弟脖子旁边的时候，呼吸还有些不平顺。Tim在床头摸索着按下开关，关掉房间里的灯，然后手搭在Dick宽阔的、结实有力的后背上。他集中精神，慢慢平静地深呼吸。

Dick颤抖的呼吸渐渐地放缓，终于慢慢变成了低低的鼾声。

但Tim用了长得多的时间才能够平静地入睡。

~*~

第二天早晨，Tim独自醒来。他半闭着眼睛，伸手摸了摸旁边的床铺，被人睡过有些发皱的床单，一边被压扁的枕头。然后他飞快地坐起来，隐约有些不安，他从床上跳起来去找Dick。

然后他就到了厨房，对Bruce的后背说：“唔迪哪呢？”

Bruce读着报纸，头也不抬地说：“早上好，Tim。”他听起来有些 **忍俊不禁** 。

Tim揉了揉眼睛，生气地沉下脸，然后他看见Dick就坐在厨房的台子边吃早饭。Dick在矮凳上转身，脸上一副奇怪的表情，然后张开双臂。

这个黑头发的少年立刻穿过厨房，抱住他哥哥，低声说：“你还没好吗，Dick？”

Dick特别纯洁无辜地说：“你说什么呢，Timmy？我现在棒极了。”然后他咧嘴笑起来。

Tim……皱起眉头。

“我没法 **不** 抱你。”Dick煞有介事地解释说，依然紧紧地用手臂圈住他。“你脸上还有枕头印呢。”

Tim生气地开始努力挣脱他，Dick又补上一句：“这可能是有史以来最最可爱的事情了，小弟弟，别这样嘛。”

“Alfred！”Tim在Dick耳朵边大吼，害得Dick不由得一缩。管家现在不在厨房里，Tim完全可以 **很大声** 。“我可以打破你制定的‘厨房里不许掐神经’的规则吗？ **求你了** ？”

Tim听见身后传来那难得一闻的Bruce大笑的声音。

他讨厌他这帮家人。

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】 Pretty Woman有译《风月俏佳人》《漂亮女人》1990年美国电影，大嘴朱莉娅•罗伯茨成名作。  
> 【注2】 Security Blanket 出自花生漫画，即Snoopy史努比。其中小男孩莱纳斯Linus总是拖着一条毯子跑来跑去，只有带着这条毯子他才安心。后来这个词进入流行文化。  
> 【注3】 Chick flick 这个词略有些性别歧视，直译过来就是“小妞看的电影”，后来这层含义减弱。主要是指轻松浪漫的爱情喜剧电影。


End file.
